2001
Important Events Artists Formed *The Agony Scene *Big Dismal *By the Tree *Emery *Haste the Day *Rapture Ruckus *Re:zound *Sevenglory *Tait Artists Disbanded *Clear *One Nation Crew *Raze Artists On Hiatus *DC Talk Tours Albums Released January :*?? - Freedom From Human Regulations by Seventh Day Slumber February :*6 - By God by Disciple :*13 - This Is Solid State Volume 2 by various artists March :*13 - Hit Parade by Audio Adrenaline :*20 - Conversations by Sara Groves :*27 - Welladjusted by Beanbag :*27 - Now the News by eLi :*27 - Set It Off by Thousand Foot Krutch April :*4 - A Golden Field of Radioactive Crows by The 77s :*17 - Living Room Sessions: Hymns by Chris Rice :*24 - Solo by DC Talk May :*1 - Mi Corazon by Jaci Velasquez :*15 - BigBlueSky by Bebo Norman :*22 - "untitled" by The Benjamin Gate :*22 - Big Surprise by The Elms :*22 - The Renaissance EP by MxPx :*22 - Karaoke Superstars by Superchick June :*5 - Big Tent Revival Live by Big Tent Revival :*12 - Beneath the Encasing of Ashes by As I Lay Dying :*12 - Stronger by Natalie Grant :*13 - Never Say Never: The First 20 Years by The Choir July :*3 - Invade My Soul by By the Tree :*3 - Let My Words Be Few by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*3 - Empty by Tait :*3 - Rock On: Christian by various artists :*14 - Greatest Hits by Spoken :*24 - This Is Not a New Album by Dogwood August :*6 - Audio Lessonover? by Delirious? :*14 - Almost There by MercyMe :*14 - Jump5 by Jump5 :*21 - Have I Ever Told You by FFH :*28 - Stereotype Be by Kevin Max :*28 - The Anatomy of the Tongue in Cheek by Relient K :*28 - The Creepy EP by Relient K :*28 - Alien Youth by Skillet September :*11 - Satellite by P.O.D. :*11 - Worship by Michael W. Smith :*18 - Christmas by Jaci Velasquez :*25 - Declaration by Steven Curtis Chapman :*25 - Matt Aragon by Dogwood :*25 - Jar of Gems by Jars of Clay October :*2 - Chapter One... A Decade by 4Him :*2 - The Inbetween Time by Common Children :*4 - Misled Youth EP by Manafest :*9 - Deeper by Delirious? :*16 - Downhere by Downhere :*16 - Living Room Sessions: Christmas by Chris Rice :*16 - Song Cinema by Mark Schultz :*16 - Navidad by Jaci Velasquez :*23 - The Christmas Shoes by Newsong :*23 - Happy Christmas Volume 3 by various artists :*30 - Walk On by 4Him November :*6 - Bareface by Aaron Sprinkle :*6 - Come Together by Third Day :*6 - Momentum by TobyMac :*20 - Lift by Audio Adrenaline :*20 - Five Iron Frenzy 2: Electric Boogaloo by Five Iron Frenzy :*20 - Cinemascapes by Phil Keaggy :*20 - In the Quiet Hours by Phil Keaggy :*20 - The Way I Am by Jennifer Knapp :*20 - Revival by Petra December :*4 - Dear Jessica by Last Tuesday Unknown Date :*''Happy Chrimbo! from the 77s'' by The 77s :*''When the World Is Wonderful'' by The Afters (then known as Blisse) :*''Breath of God'' by Todd Agnew :*''Hope Prevails'' by Aletheian (then known as Crutch) :*''Ardent Worship Live'' by All Together Separate :*''The Truth of Trumpets'' by Alove For Enemies :*''My Heart Is Quiet'' by Warren Barfield :*''Neighborhoods'' by Big Daddy Weave :*''Fist Full of Bees'' by Bride :*''Live at Cornerstone 2001'' by Bride :*''From the Secret Files of the Danger Brigade EP'' by Calibretto 13 :*''Live at Chain Reaction'' by Dogwood :*''Sleeper'' by Everyday Sunday :*''A Place Called Hope'' by Jason Gray :*''Ten Months'' by House of Heroes (then known as No Tagbacks) :*''The Greatest and Rarest'' by The Insyderz :*''What Matters'' by Phil Keaggy :*''Untitled EP'' by Justin McRoberts :*''The Christmas Blessing EP'' by Newsong :*''Greatest Hits, Vol. 1'' by Petra :*''Remedy (The Red One)'' by Remedy Drive :*''Nothing to Lose'' by Sanctus Real :*''Lonely for the Last Time EP'' by Seven Places :*''Goodnight Sweetheart, The Stitches Are Coming Apart'' by Showbread :*''Slowly Going the Way of the Chicken'' by Sounds Like Chicken :*''Slowly Going the Way of the Stump'' by Sounds Like Chicken :*''Really Something EP'' by Aaron Sprinkle :*''Starfield'' by Starfield :*''The Boneyard Box Set'' by T-Bone :*''The Noise We Make'' by Chris Tomlin :*''South Beach EP'' by Paul Wright Category:Years